In the related art, for example, a configuration shown in Patent Document 1, is known as a flexible polyurethane foam molded article, for example, a seat pad or the like having a stage surface. In this molded article, a core layer (intermediate layer) is actively bent further than a top surface layer, the core layer absorbs vibrations and the top surface layer supports the buttocks, and a feeling of fitness (feeling of seating) when sitting is improved.